Downpour
by Tina-chan V
Summary: When tragedy struck, Icewing realized that loyalty to her clan was more important than anything. Even the love of her life. But when she's kicked out of the clan she dedicated herself to, Icewing realizes that love is stronger than anything she's ever known.
1. Allegiances

**Hello and welcome to** _ **"Downpour"**_ **!**

 **Please be aware that this story is rated M, and will therefore involve mature themes such as violence, obscene language, and sex. So know that your characters may be involved with such events.**

 **This is also a neko story, though the characters will likely refer to themselves as cats. That means they have human-like bodies with cat features (ears, tail, sense of smell and sight).**

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **RIVERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Rainstar – 5'8". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, slate-gray hair and blue eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 48 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Swiftfish –5'10". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, pale-brown hair and and pale-blue eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Quickpaw

 **Healer:** Haysong – 5'11". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, graying, brown hair and brown eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 61 yrso. **Apprentice,** Mosspaw

 **Warriors:**

Featherstep – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, graying, brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. C-cup. 50 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Needlepaw

Witherstorm – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and dark eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 46 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail. Formerly of ThunderClan.

Softripple –5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, dark-gray hair and dark eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 43 yrso. White ears and tail.

Spiderheart – 6'1". Fair-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 41 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Nightflower – 5'2". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 39 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Robinheart – 5'7". Tan-skinned man w/ short, red hair and dark-amber eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 28 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Reedpaw

Raventail – 5'6". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, curly, black hair and green eyes. Slender and small-shouldered. C-cup. 28 yrso. Black ears and tail, tipped with gray.

Thrushwing – 5'6. Tan-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 28 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Sedgetail – 5'9". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 22 yrso. Long-furred, golden-brown ears and tail.

Stonepool – 6'4". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 22 yrso. Dark-gray ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Brightpaw

Creeksong – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and pale-green eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 20 yrso. Silver ears and tail, tipped with pale-gray.

Cherrymist – 5'7". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, red hair, freckles, and green eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 20 yrso. Russet ears and tail.

Dapplefur – 5'2". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, auburn hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 19 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Emberbreeze – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 18 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail, tipped with white.

Toadlegs – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, auburn hair and green eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 18 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Fernfrost – 5'3". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 18 yrso. Light-brown tabby ears and tail.

Rowanlight – 6'1". Tan-skinned man w/ short, strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. 16 yrso. Golden-brown ears and tail, ginger striped.

 **Apprentices:**

Needlepaw – 5'5". Tan-skinned girl w/ short, dark-gray hair and lilac eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. A-cup. 16 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail, tipped with black.

Reedpaw – 5'5". Fair-skinned boy w/ short, light-brown hair and dark-green eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 14 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail.

Quickpaw – 5'0". Pale-skinned girl w/ short, silver hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. 13 yrso. White ears and tail, gray-tipped.

Brightpaw – 4'10". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, red hair and green eyes. Slender and small-shouldered. A-cup. 12 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

Mosspaw – 4'9". Pale-skinned girl w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. B-cup. 12 yrso. Brown-and-black ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Icewing – 5'3". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and blue eyes. Slender and small-shouldered. C-cup. 20 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail. Mother of Sunkit, Silverkit, and Scorchkit

Stormbright – 6'0". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and green eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail. Mother of Perchkit

 **Kits:**

Perchkit – 4'0". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, blonde hair and amber eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 8 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Sunkit – 2'0". Creamy-skinned boy w/ blonde hair and green eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 1 yro. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Silverkit – 2'0". Fair-skinned girl w/ white hair and gray eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 1 yro. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Scorchkit – 2'1". Creamy-skinned boy w/ black hair and blue eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 1 yro. Black-and-gray ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Whitelily – 5'0". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, white hair and one green eye. Thin and small-shouldered. A-cup. 71 yrso. Wiry, cream ears and tail.

Oakflame – 5'7". Tan-skinned man w/ short, graying, brown hair and dark-amber eyes. Heavy and broad-shouldered. 59 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail, tipped with ginger.

Frostshine – 5'1". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and blind, blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. C-cup. 42 yrso. Blue-gray ears and tail.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **THUNDERCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Jaystar – 6'0". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, pale-gray hair and Lean and broad-shouldered. 28 yrso. Mottled, pale-gray tabby ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Hawkthorn – 6'2". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and gray eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 24 yrso. Striped, black ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Bluepaw

 **Healer:** Daisyface – 5'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair, freckles, and light-brown eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. B-cup. 28 yrso. Ginger ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Whitepaw

 **Warriors:**

Nettleclaw – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ shaggy, blonde hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 45 yrso. Long-furred, brown tabby ears and tail.

Icefang – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ short, white hair and deep-blue eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 40 yrso. Pale-silver ears and tail.

Maplelight – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and amber eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. D-cup. 40 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Rabbitpaw

Willowfur – 5'10". Fair-skinned woman w/ short, gray hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 38 yrso. Long-furred, gray tabby ears and tail.

Oakfoot – 6'2". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 34 yrso. Sleek, brown tabby ears and tail.

Mudpelt – 6'1". Fair-skinned man w/ messy, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 34 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Brambleheart – 6'2". Fair-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 34 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Blackheart – 5'5". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, black and green eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 33 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Shadepelt – 6'0". Tan-skinned man w/ short, gray hair and dark-amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 33 yrso. Spotted, gray tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Tigerpaw

Brightpoppy – 5'10". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and pale-green eyes. Slender and small-shouldered. C-cup. 31 yrso. White-and-ginger ears and tail.

Whitethorn – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 28 yrso. Golden-brown tabby ears and tail.

Duskstripe – 5'11". Tan-skinned man w/ short, red hair and amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 27 yrso. Dark-ginger tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Daisypaw

Stormstrike – 5'10". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. 27 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Rosesong – 5'5". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, red hair and hazel eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 27 yrso. Dark-ginger tabby ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Leafpaw

Blossomfrost – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, curly, brown hair and gray eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail, tipped with white.

Flamelight – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and amber eyes. Slender and small-shouldered. B-cup. 22 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail, flecked with ginger.

Palemoon – 5'9". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and pale-blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 17 yrso. Pale-gray tabby ears and tail, tipped with white.

Silversky – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, dark-gray hair and deep-blue eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 17 yrso. Silver tabby ears and tail.

Echofall – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, wavy, silver hair and green eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 16 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Whitepaw – 5'4". Pale-skinned boy w/ messy, white hair and reddish eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. 14 yrso. White ears and tail.

Tigerpaw – 5'5". Creamy-skinned boy w/ messy, dirty-blonde hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 14 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Bluepaw – 4'9". Pale-skinned girl w/ long, silver-gray hair and crystal-blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 12 yrso. Silver ears and tail, tipped with white.

Leafpaw – 5'0". Creamy-skinned girl w/ messy, brown hair and leaf-green eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. B-cup. 12 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-white ears and tail.

Rabbitpaw – 4'7". Creamy-skinned boy w/ messy, brown hair and green eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. 11 yrso. White-and-brown ears and tail.

Daisypaw – 4'6". Fair-skinned girl w/ semi-long, white hair and green eyes. Slender and small-shouldered. A-cup. 11 yrso. White-and-ginger ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Sorrelclaw – 4'11". Tan-skinned woman w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 28 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail. Mother of Duskstripe's kits; Lightningkit and Nectarkit

Moonwhisper – 5'5". Pale-skinned woman w/ very long, black hair and hazel eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 27 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail. Expecting Jaystar's kits (5 moons along).

 **Kits:**

Lightningkit – 4'3". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, brown hair and brown eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 9 yrso. Dark-brown ears and tail.

Nectarkit – 4'2". Tan-skinned girl w/ long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 9 yrso. Brown-and-white tabby ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Stonefang – 6'1". Pale-skinned man w/ short, pale-gray hair and brown eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 51 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

Honeysong – 5'11". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 49 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

Flamedusk – 6'5". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, red hair and green eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 49 yrso. Dark-ginger tabby ears and tail.

Ivypool – 5'3". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and hazel eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. B-cup. 47 yrso. Brown, black, and tortoiseshell ears and tail.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **WINDCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Willowstar – 6'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, wheat-blonde hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. C-cup. 29 yrso. Golden tabby ears and tail with dark stripes.

 **Deputy:** Wrenfoot – 5'8". Tan-skinned woman w/ very short, brown hair and blue eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 31 yrso. White ears and tail.

 **Healer:** Sparrowfall – 5'5. Pale-skinned man w/ short, reddish-brown hair and dark-blue eyes. Thin and small-shouldered. 23 yrso. Reddish-brown ears and tail, black-tipped.

 **Warriors:**

Cloudlark – 5'7". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, white hair and green eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 37 yrso. Gray-and-white ears and tail.

Haretail – 5'9". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and green eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 31 yrso. Black-and-white ears and a stumpy tail. **Apprentice,** Mistpaw

Squirreltail – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 30 yrso. Bushy, brown ears and tail.

Rippleflame – 6'4". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 29 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail, black-striped.

Ashclaw – 6'0". Fair-skinned man w/ scruffy, dark-gray hair and green eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 28 yrso. Dappled, gray ears and tail.

Patchfur – 5'9". Creamy-skinned man w/ shaggy, black hair and pale-amber eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 25 yrso. Spotted, black-and-white ears and tail.

Mouseheart – 5'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, brown hair and dark-brown eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 25 yrso. Brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Redpaw

Sandbriar – 5'5". Pale-skinned woman w/ semi-long, sand-blonde hair and brown eyes. Curvy and broad-shouldered. C-cup. 25 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail with dark stripes.

Embergaze – 5'8". Creamy-skinned woman w/ curly, blonde hair and fiery-amber eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

Mistygale – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and pale-blue eyes. Slim and small-shouldered. A-cup. 23 yrso. Sleek, silver ears and tail, tipped with white.

Calmbreeze – 5'10". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, white hair and amber eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 22 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

Tallflower – 5'7". Tan-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and brown eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 21 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail.

Robinflight – 5'9". Fair-skinned man w/ short, black hair and blue eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 21 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Pebblefall – 5'11". Pale-skinned man w/ short, dull-brown hair and blue eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 19 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Mistpaw – 5'6". Pale-skinned girl w/ messy, pale-blonde hair, freckles, and brown eyes. Lean-muscled and small-shouldered. C-cup. 15 yrso. Dappled, gray ears and tail.

Redpaw – 5'7". Pale-skinned boy w/ short, reddish-brown hair, freckles, and amber eyes. Lean-muscled and broad-shouldered. 15 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Littlerose – 5'1". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and brown eyes. Slender and small-shouldered. B-cup. 33 yrso. Rosy, cream tabby ears and tail. Mother of Haretail's kits; Finchkit and Meadowkit.

Creektail – 5'9". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 27 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail. Mother of Ashclaw's kit; Breezekit

 **Kits:**

Breezekit – 3'5". Pale-skinned boy w/ messy, dark-gray hair and amber eyes. Soft and broad-shouldered. 6 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Finchkit – 3'1". Tan-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 3 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

Meadowkit – 3'0". Tan-skinned girl w/ short, brown hair and brown eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 3 yrso. Gray ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Grayclaw – 5'10". Pale-skinned man w/ short, grayed, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 67 yrso. Gray tabby ears and tail.

Hazelnut – 5'0". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, graying, brown hair and green eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. 63 yrso. Brown-and-ginger ears and tail.

Sundust – 6'3". Creamy-skinned man w/ spiked, blonde hair and brown eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 52 yrso. Golden-brown ears and tail, black-striped.

Dawnleap – 5'11. Tan-skinned woman w/ short, brown hair and gray eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. A-cup. 50 yrso. Tortoiseshell-and-brown ears and tail.

Beeflight – 5'6". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, blonde hair and blue eyes. Thin and small-shouldered. B-cup. 48 yrso. Black-striped, golden tabby ears and tail. Retired early due to deafness.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **SHADOWCLAN:**

 **Leader:** Darkstar – 6'5". Tan-skinned man w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 39 yrso. Long-furred, dark-gray ears and tail.

 **Deputy:** Bramblefur – 6'0". Creamy-skinned man w/ messy, graying, blonde hair and green eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 50 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.

 **Healer:** Shinefern – 5'4". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, golden-blonde hair and green eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 20 yrso. Long-furred, golden tabby ears and tail.

 **Warriors:**

Badgerleap – 6'1". Creamy-skinned man w/ semi-long, gray hair and green eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 51 yrso. Solid-gray ears and tail.

Larchfur – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, dark-brown hair and hazel eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 45 yrso. Cream-and-black ears and tail.

Marshclaw – 6'4". Fair-skinned man w/ short, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 38 yrso. Reddish-brown tabby ears and tail.

Nightbird – 5'9". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and violet eyes. Curvy and small-shouldered. C-cup. 36 yrso. Sleek, black ears and tail.

Snakefang – 6'2". Pale-skinned man w/ short, wheat-brown hair and pale-green eyes. Lean and broad-shouldered. 34 yrso. Tan-brown ears and tail.

Whitesnake – 5'5". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and odd-colored eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 34 yrso. White ears and tail.

Turtlestone – 5'11". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, blonde hair and amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 32 yrso. Pale-ginger ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Silentpaw

Slateclaw – 6'3". Pale-skinned man w/ short, light-brown hair and blue eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 30 yrso. Light-brown ears and tail, tipped with brown.

Lizardstep – 5'8". Pale-skinned man w/ curly, brown hair and amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 27 yrso. Dappled, brown ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Shadepaw

Scorchflight – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ messy, auburn hair and hazel eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 26 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail, tipped with black.

Crowmask – 5'4". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, black hair and amber eyes. Slender and small-shouldered. B-cup. 25 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Tawnysplash – 5'8". Creamy-skinned woman w/ short, dull-brown hair and blue eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. B-cup. 25 yrso. White-striped, brown tabby ears and tail.

Sloecloud – 5'5". Fair-skinned woman w/ long, light-brown hair and green eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. B-cup. 23 yrso. Blue-gray ears and tail. **Apprentice,** Runningpaw

Yellowfern – 5'11". Pale-skinned woman w/ short, blonde hair and brown eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. C-cup. 22 yrso. Ginger ears and tail.

Darkrain – 6'0". Pale-skinned man w/ short, black hair and brown eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. 20 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Firestorm – 5'7". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, wavy, brown hair and amber eyes. Built and broad-shouldered. D-cup. 20 yrso. Ginger ears and tail, tipped with white.

Leafnose – 5'4". Creamy-skinned man w/ short, brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. 16 yrso. Cream ears and tail.

 **Apprentices:**

Silentpaw – 5'5". Fair-skinned girl w/ long, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. C-cup. 17 yrso. Black ears and tail.

Shadepaw – 5'11". Fair-skinned boy w/ messy, black hair and amber eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. 15 yrso. Sleek, black ears and tail.

Runningpaw – 5'3". Fair-skinned girl w/ short, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. A-cup. 14 yrso. Black-and-white ears and tail.

 **Queens:**

Mistyflower – 5'2". Creamy-skinned woman w/ semi-long, dark-gray hair and blue eyes. Petite and small-shouldered. C-cup. 25 yrso. Tortoiseshell ears and tail with white splotches. Mother of Scorchflight's kits; Amberkit and Starlingkit

Shadestream – 5'7". Pale-skinned woman w/ long, black hair and pale-blue eyes. Lean and small-shouldered. D-cup. 19 yrso. Pale-gray ears and tail. Expecting Darkrain's kits (6 moons along).

 **Kits:**

Amberkit – 3'0". Creamy-skinned girl w/ long, auburn hair and blue eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 5 yrso. 5 yrso. Brown ears and tail.

Starlingkit – 3'1". Creamy-skinned boy w/ short, black hair and hazel eyes. Soft and small-shouldered. 5 yrso. Gray-striped, black tabby ears and tail.

 **Elders:**

Doespring – 5'0". Pale-skinned woman w/ very long, white hair and one brown eye. Thin and small-shouldered. A-cup. 80 yrso. Grayed, black ears and tail.

Adderclaw – 5'6". Pale-skinned man w/ short, silver-gray hair and brown eyes. Soft and broad-shouldered. 55 yrso. Dark-brown tabby ears and tail.

Sweetberry – 5'8". Creamy-skinned woman w/ long, brown hair and green eyes. Slender and small-shouldered. B-cup. 50 yrso. Brown tabby ears and tail.


	2. Prologue

**Warning: Sex.**

 **Prologue:**

Icewing felt like she was walking on Silverpelt.

Hawkthorn's lips were on the crook of her neck. His breath was hot on her flesh as he panted, and it was all Icewing could do to stop herself from crying out when he gave another thrust. She heard him chuckle when she bit her lip, muffling a moan.

Not one to be laughed at, she lifted her hand from his back, reaching around to pinch at his nipple. The sharp intake of his breath and the throbbing between her legs was enough to satisfy her.

"Don't…ah…tease, ThunderClan," Icewing tried to growl. But her voice came out breathy.

"But I like your noises," Hawkthorn rumbled, "They turn me on."

But they couldn't afford to make too much noise, not when it could alert anyone who happened to be close enough to catch the sound of their lovemaking. Icewing knew this, and she knew that he knew, too. So instead of answering, she wrapped her legs around his waist and _pulled_.

Hawkthorn groaned as he was forced into her, even if it was only a small amount. Still, it was enough to set him off. Icewing purred when he lifted his head from her shoulder, and she saw the dark look in his gray eyes.

The purr was cut off by a gasp as the ThunderClan warrior started thrusting in earnest. Icewing was forced to bite her lip again as she felt him; thick, heavy, and pulsing inside her, pushing in and pulling out rhythmically. The feeling of her core's flesh stretching around him was intoxicating. Her breasts, though small, were bouncing with each movement. It was good. So good.

"Look at you, Icewing," Hawkthorn murmured, pressing kisses to her face and neck, "You're beautiful. So damn beautiful…"

He trailed off, pulling out slowly. Icewing whined, sounding a little desperate even to herself, as she felt only a couple inches of his cock left inside of her. Trying to encourage him, she willed herself to tighten around him. Justly, she was rewarded with a hard thrust that took her breath away.

She clutched at his back desperately, claws digging into his skin. The only acknowledgement Hawkthorn gave was a hiss of pain and pleasure. He was warm to the touch. It was early leaf-bare, yet Icewing felt like her flesh was on fire. Every nerve in her body was tingling with pleasure, and she tried to open her legs wider, hoping to invite him further in.

They gasped and panted together, their whispers of praise and pleasure accompanied only by the sound of his hips slapping against hers. The heat of him inside her was overwhelming, intensified by the weight of his body over her own. She was close, so close…

Icewing nearly screamed when she felt his thumb against her clit, rubbing incessantly. It was dry, and at any other time, she would have complained that it was uncomfortable. But she was too far gone at this point. She curled in on herself, shaking and pressing her head into his shoulder as she finally came. The wave of pleasure was so intense that her vision went white for a moment, and it left her quivering from the sensation as it passed.

Icewing groaned, letting herself lie pliantly as Hawkthorn continued to push into her.

"I love you," his breath was coming out ragged, "I love you so much."

His thrusts fell into a faster, less rhythmic pace as he reached for his own release. When it finally came, he ducked his head, biting into her shoulder. Icewing could only whimper as she felt a flash of heat inside her core, too worn out to protest the mark he would leave.

They stayed like that for a moment, catching their breaths as the high of orgasm decreased. Icewing felt the sweat on their bodies already cooling. After a moment passed, Hawkthorn released her shoulder, and she hissed as he pulled out of her sensitive core. The man rolled off of her, flopping down beside her in an exhausted heap.

As her senses came back to her, Icewing reached up to feel her shoulder. The skin hadn't been broken, but she could tell it was going to be bruised. Frowning, she said, "You left a mark. My clanmates are going to question me over it."

"Sorry," Hawkthorn apologized. He then asked, "You know, if you came to ThunderClan, it wouldn't be an issue."

"Not this again," Icewing sighed, rolling over and hopping to her feet. By the looks of the moon, she'd already been gone for over an hour, and she didn't want to have trouble with whoever was guarding camp when she got back.

Hawkthorn stood as well, "I mean it. ThunderClan is great once you get used to it, and those careful feet of yours are made for walking through fallen leaves."

"And I would stick out like a sore thumb," Icewing replied, "White hair and fur don't do well in dark forests."

They started walking. Before either of them could go home, they had to wash each other's scent away. That meant a quick stop by the lake.

"It's not that dark," the man said, "And Whitepaw does well enough."

"Whitepaw is a healer apprentice. He doesn't hunt," Icewing countered.

Seeing the look on Hawkthorn's face, she continued, "It's not just that. Mosspaw and Brightpaw became apprentices yesterday. What will they do if I just leave them behind like that? And what about my parents? My friends?"

She couldn't imagine leaving any of them behind. Her younger sisters were still wide-eyed kits as far as she was concerned, and they needed her. She could already hear her mother, Nightflower, asking what about RiverClan had made her so unhappy that she'd leave. Accompanying that, she could see Sunstar's eyes, which held the kind of disappointment only a father could feel.

No, she couldn't leave them.

"Besides," she said, "If that promise you and Jayheart made is true, you're going to be deputy some day. I don't want to jeopardize that chance for you."

Hawkthorn spoke whole-heartedly, "I couldn't care less about that when it comes to you."

"Oh, shut up," Icewing said, knowing that her face had reddened at that. She sighed, "I don't know, Hawkthorn. Maybe in a few years. Maybe if everything starts to settle, and RiverClan won't miss me too much."

"No, I understand," the ThunderClanner replied, "I'm sorry."

 _So am I_ , Icewing thought. But she didn't want a night like this to end on a sour note.

With a sigh, she stepped closer to Hawkthorn, taking his hand in hers. It was warm, just like the rest of him, despite the cold of the air around them. She felt him squeeze her hand, and she returned the action.

"I love you, you know," she said softly, the end of her tail curling slightly around his.

Hawkthorn seemed to lose the tension he held, relaxing and giving a purr, "I love you too."

They continued on towards the lake, and Icewing tried to enjoy the little time she had left with him. As a means of remaining undetected, they only ever met once every moon, usually before the first rainfall. From the smell of the air, Icewing could tell that the morning would bring snow or rain. Either would wash Hawkthorn's scent from RiverClan territory. She was going to miss him for the time being.

" _Icewing!"_

Icewing jumped, wrenching her hand from Hawkthorn's grasp. For a moment, her heart pounded in her chest and she feared that they'd been discovered together. StarClan, they were still naked. But she saw no one around them.

"They're by the lake, I think," Hawkthorn said, "They probably tracked your scent."

Again, her name was called, and Icewing turned to him, "Go. Cut through WindClan and wash off in a stream or something. Don't let them see you."

"Got it," Hawkthorn said. He kissed her cheek, "I'll see you next moon."

"Yes, I'll see you," Icewing affirmed, starting to push him. Whoever was calling her could be coming in their direction. She didn't want to think about what would happen if Hawkthorn was caught. She could handle some scolding and a punishment on her part, but seeing him attacked or worse?

Hawkthorn gave her one last look, a mix of love and longing, before turning in the direction of WindClan's moors. Icewing waited until she couldn't see him before she started towards the lake. They very moment she exited the cover of trees and undergrowth, she spotted a familiar figure by the shore.

Cherrymist saw her at the same moment, and ran to her, "Icewing! Where have you been?"

"Couldn't sleep," Icewing lied, "I had to take a walk. Is something wrong?"

It was then that she noticed the look in her friend's eyes. Though Cherrymist appeared calm, her eyes were filled with panic and worry. Icewing felt the fur on her tail rise as she realized that something was indeed very wrong.

"Icewing, Sunstar drowned," Cherrymist said. The edge in her voice suggested that she was upset with her for being gone.

Just like that, Icewing felt like her heart had stopped. But as her mind continued to sort things out, she calmed again. Her father had only become leader nine years ago. In that time, he'd only lost two lives; one to greencough, and another to a fallen tree. So now, he had six left. Plenty.

"How is he now? Was he injured?" she asked, ready to rush back to camp and see to her likely-shaken father. But in the back of her mind, she wondered how it was possible for him to have drowned. Sunstar was an excellent swimmer. She'd have to ask later.

"No, Icewing," Cherrymist said, her voice full of sorrow, "He got caught in something by the halfbridge. He couldn't get back to the surface."

What Cherrymist was saying began to sink in. If Sunstar wasn't able to get out of the water, he wasn't able to get air after he revived.

"He's dead, Icewing."

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: And there we have it.** _ **Downpour**_ **has officially begun. This prologue took place two years prior to the actual story, but is** _ **beyond**_ **important. I suggest you guys remember that little detail about Sunstar's swimming skills.**

 **As always, remember to review. Feedback lets me know what I'm doing right and what I'm doing wrong, and to be honest, I just love seeing new comments. They make my day!**

 **Of course, I will be sticking a** _ **Warriors**_ **fun-fact at the end of each chapter. And here is this one:**

 **Fun-Fact:** **Blossomfall believed she was wrong for wanting more of Millie's attention, and therefore believed she deserved to go to the Dark Forest.**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


	3. Clear Skies

"Alright, kits, where am I?"

Icewing was filled with amusement as she watched her son look around, his face showing his confusion. Beside him, Silverkit simply stared with a dumbfounded expression. Cherrymist had hidden her face behind her hands, apparently disappearing before the kits' eyes.

It was a sunny day in late greenleaf, without so much as a cloud in the sky. A cool breeze blew through the trees, casting a few drifting leaves into the river, which flowed at a lazy pace. From outside the nursery, where Icewing was settled, she could see the rushes moving ever so slightly. Tiny fish were undoubtedly darting among them in the water.

The weather was perfect for teaching kits how to swim, but Icewing knew her litter wouldn't be ready for a few more years. Kit-games like this would be it for now. Not that her kits were bored in the least bit.

Sunkit let out a delighted sound as Cherrymist uncovered her face. Silverkit, feeding off her brother's excitement, leaned forward and reached out. Obediently, Cherrymist lifted the kit into her arms, raising her high in the air.

"Ah, you're so pretty! Yes you are, Silverkit, you look just like your mama, don't you?" Cherrymist cooed.

"Careful," Icewing warned playfully, "Remember what happened last time you lifted her like that."

Her friend's eyes widened, "I thought you said she's stopped spitting up."

Cherrymist wasn't taking chances, however. Icewing watched her lower Silverkit back down, nestling the giggling baby in between her legs.

"Did I? Must have just been a dry spell, then. I woke up with it in my hair last night," Icewing replied, her nose wrinkling at the memory. She then looked down at Scorchkit, "Or maybe it was him."

Scorchkit either didn't understand or didn't care about the disdain in his mother's voice. He kept suckling, gazing at her with wide blue eyes. Out of his siblings, Scorchkit ate the most, and he was the least willing to be weaned. The only time he deviated from milk was when Icewing ate some of whatever minced meat or mashed fruit she was trying to feed him.

 _He doesn't just look like Hawkthorn. He acts like him too._

Just as quickly as that thought entered Icewing's mind, she banished it. It was true though. Silverkit took after Icewing, and Sunkit took after Icewing's father. Scorchkit, on the other hand, looked just like his ThunderClan sire. If Hawkthorn could see their kits, he'd probably be elated. But that bridge had been burned.

"Maybe," Cherrymist agreed, letting Sunkit crawl into her lap. She smiled at the kits in her arms, "StarClan, you're so cute."

"Cute enough to make you want your own? I could use some better company in the nursery," Icewing mused.

Stormbright wasn't exactly the type of warrior she liked being around for an extended amount of time. She didn't like talking, and largely ignored Icewing and her kits. Her son, Perchkit, ran around like crazy half the time, and Stormbright never bothered to stop his antics.

Cherrymist snorted, "I'm not that deep in baby-fever. No, Stonepool and I aren't ready for kits just yet."

"Where is Stonepool anyways?" Icewing asked. She hadn't seen the tall warrior all morning.

"He took Brightpaw on patrol," the freckled woman replied. She hesitated before adding, "Nightflower's with them."

"What? After she came back with that bruise on her arm? Didn't Haysong say she should rest?" Icewing demanded. Every single time her mother went out of camp, she'd come back with some sort of cut or bruise. And it was only when Spiderheart was with her. She paused with that thought, and growled, "Is _he_..?"

Cherrymist nodded solemnly.

Icewing hissed, "Of course. He can't let her be around any other man, can he? Not even when that man has a mate."

In the two years since Sunstar's death, Nightflower had taken Spiderheart as a new mate. The man had been the one to find her father in the first place, and he'd been the one to comfort her mother as she mourned. At the time, Icewing thought that he was kind for letting Nightflower cry on his shoulder, but now she knew what he'd really been up to. Little by little, Spiderheart had taken control over her mother, telling her what to do and who to be around. The bastard had even ordered Nightflower to slap Brightpaw when she sassed him.

Icewing had practically blocked her mother out of her life after that. She'd been furious that Nightflower was letting herself and her kits be domineered by Spiderheart. But that anger faded as soon as her mother began showing signs of being beaten. Now, Icewing worried that the situation would only get worse.

"Stonepool won't let him hurt her," Cherrymist soothed, "And don't forget Brightpaw."

A purr rumbled out of Icewing at the mention of her younger sister. Brightpaw always got in trouble for her mouth, considering she never knew when to back down. It made dealing with her trying at times, but Icewing was happy that she was so strong-willed. No one, especially Spiderheart, could make Brightpaw's resolve crumble.

If only Mosspaw had gotten some of that resilience. But Icewing supposed her position protected her from Spiderheart's wrath. The warrior had an obvious distaste for healers, often claiming them to be cowardly. Icewing wished Haysong would overhear his rants. She had a strong feeling that the strict woman wouldn't respond well to the slander.

"I just wish Rainstar would _do_ something," Icewing growled. Scorchkit whimpered at the sound of his mother's displeasure, a trickle of milk running down his chin. Immediately, Icewing felt a twinge of guilt for upsetting her kit, and she gently patted his back to soothe him.

She still frowned, "Sunstar wouldn't have let something like this happen."

Cherrymist sighed, "You know what Rainstar said. She can't punish Spiderheart when no one's actually seen anything happen. That, and Nightflower's too scared to say anything to incriminate him."

"The bruises should be enough evide— _Scorchkit, ow_!" Icewing screeched as she felt Scorchkit bite down on her nipple. He'd sneezed, and opened his jaw back up once he recovered. That didn't change the fact that Icewing's nipple was now burning with pain.

Cherrymist burst out laughing, causing Sunkit and Silverkit to erupt into their own giggles, though they had no idea what was going on.

Icewing winced as she gently removed Scorchkit from her breast. Her son didn't mind too much, and didn't look in the least bit sorry for biting her. At the sight of her reddened, swollen teat, Icewing groaned in distress. The skin hadn't been broken, but with the way it was pulsing, it may as well have been.

She _had_ to get her kits weaned.

Her anger forgotten, Icewing grumbled to Cherrymist, "You're sure you don't want kits yet?"

"Absolutely," her friend said with a grin.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **A/N: Ugh, I feel like this chapter wasn't very good. I apologize. But the next one will hopefully be much better.**

 **So yeah, this story is almost like an experiment for me. It's going to be faster-paced than Origin, and it'll definitely be shorter. I'm aiming for a max of 15 chapters.**

 **Please remember to review! Feedback motivates me more than you know, and I greatly appreciate it!**

 **Fun-Fact:** **Dovewing and Ivypool gave birth around the same time. They both have two daughters and a son.**

 **Later, my lovelies~!**

 **\- Tina**


End file.
